Chaos
Chaos is the Primordial Being of Darkness, the creator of Amara, of Yaldabaoth and of the Ancient Ones, the entity known as The Destroyer or The Corrupter, his opposite is God who is the Light. Biography Chaos is never born having always existed throughout eternity, he existed along with his siblings and was extremely close of them. Chaos produced, unwillingly and unknowingly, Amara. When God introduced creation, Chaos created Yaldabaoth. When God took a physical form, Chaos fleed because of all the light concentrated in one point, that escape created the Ancient Ones. When God created the Archangels, Chaos feared that his family could be taken away from him. Chaos attacked creation, God locked him away in a mark and gave the mark to Lucifer. Personnality Chaos is calm and have a very cold personnality, he loves his siblings deeply, he think Creation is an anomaly who don't need to exist, he really likes the children who try to free him but don't have love for the children such as Nemesis, Mekhane and Apophis. Powers and Abilities As the first being in existence, Chaos is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only equaled by his siblings. No one below the Primordials can stand a chance against him and will never surpass him. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Chaos is only equaled by his siblings as they will stalemate. Nothing in existence or creation will ever surpass him or reach anywhere near his level of power. Chaos fought against his brother for years and even the aid of the Protogenoi, Chronomancers, Avalonites and Archangels was barely enough to break the stalemate between the two Primordial Beings to give God the chance to seal him away. ** Creation: Chaos created Amara, Yaldabaoth and the Ancient Ones to see creation. Chaos doesn't do much creating things as he despises it . ** Destruction: Chaos has the ability to erase any being, object, location or anything from existence. He does more erasing or destroying than creating and has destroyed many of his siblings' creations countless of times. ** Darkness Embodiment: As the Primordial Being of Darkness, Chaos embodies all of essence of darkness in existence and balances it with his other opposite, light. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Chaos' knowledge is equaled to that of his siblings. Despite being locked away, he was able to learn what was occurring during his absence through his shard, Amara. He was able to witness humanity and the rest of creation. * Corrupting Effect: Chaos can influence an individual and twist their soul or essence, he already corrupted Lucifer to the point only him can purify them . * Immortality: Chaos has existed since the beginning of existence and is over a billion years old. He can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time and continue on when all of creation is reborn. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Chaos cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm him, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm him are the other Primordial Beings or with assistance, Shards, Demiurges, and a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim. * Shape-Shifting: Chaos can turn himself to his true form which is an immense amount of darkness. * Supernatural Concealment: Chaos can conceal his presence from any individual and cannot be found unless he wants to. Amara have a mental connection with her main portion, she can track him down wherever he's hiding. * Super Strength: Chaos possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, he could send the likes of a Primordial Specie into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for weeks. He is only equaled by his siblings. * Telekinesis: Chaos can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Chaos can teleport anywhere in existence without any limit. * Darkness Manipulation: Chaos can control the essence of all darkness that makes up in existence and turn them into physical attacks such as tendril of shadow or a blast of darkness that will consume anything. Weaknesses As a Primordial being, nothing can really harm Chaos except for his siblings or with assistance. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon used on Primordial Beings will only temporarily destroy their physical form and they can reform. It may take time. * Natural Order: While Chaos has no limit of his powers, the law that governs all of existence prevents him from doing certain acts except for wiping out creation. Destroying Beings * Light/Mandatory Existence: Both Light and Darkness are opposite concepts. The two are dependent on each other to remain alive or otherwise they'll fade away if either one of them dies. Not only will they vanish but everything they've created will fade away along with them. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence are equals. When two primordial entities fight, neither one can overwhelm or weaken the other. Their battle is immense that it would prolong for eons and never ends. Sheol faced off against his brother for years and even with the aid of the Primordial Beasts and of the Archangels, they still equaled with one another until Tiamat sent the Protogenoi, that Chronos sent the Chronomancers and that Choros sent the Archfairies to assist their brother in help to break the stalemate. Relationships God The relation between God and Chaos was before loving and caring, God, now, hates Chaos for having attacked creation while Chaos still loves God despite his anger towards the Light. Tiamat Tiamat is Chaos' favorite sister and he still cares a lot for her, he even blamed Yaldabaoth for the corruption of Ouranos. Necross Necross is Chaos' brother and he loves him, he, however, considers him as lazy as he created entities to do his job. Tempus The relation between Tempus and Chaos was before loving and caring, Tempus, now, hates Chaos because he corrupted Aion, Kairos and Chronos. Spatium The relation between Spatium and Chaos was before loving and caring, Spatium, now, hates Chaos because he corrupted Morgana. Anu Anu always felt Chaos had an evil part, he wasn't surprised when Chaos attacked creation. Tathamet Chaos' favorite brother is Tathamet, he cares about him and try to ressurect him. Inane Inane likes Chaos but, like for the others, think he made his time and need to leave. Amara Amara and Chaos see themselves as equals. Yaldabaoth Yaldabaoth love Chaos like a father but Chaos see him as a tool. Gallery Chaos (Kevin Bacon).jpg|Chaos (Human Form) Chaos (True Form).gif|Chaos (True Form) Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Species Category:Primordial Entities Category:Primordial Beings Category:Darkness Entities Category:Chaos